


Nightmares

by MidnightTsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Prequel, i wrote this before season 6 plz don’t hurt me, something I wrote for english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTsuki/pseuds/MidnightTsuki
Summary: Shiro was always there to comfort Keith from his nightmares.(Note: I wrote this before season 6, so it doesn’t match up with a lot of the canon storyline at all)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this before season 6, before we had any information in regards to Keith's family situation, or how he met Shiro. So yeah, uh, that’s fun.

Bittersweet tears threatened to spill as he clutched to his phone as though it were a lifeline. His eyes were clenched shut, in an attempt to stop the floodgates from bursting.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise really. He was observant, more observant than most people. He had the ability to read people like a book, both a blessing and a curse, as he’d so devastatingly discovered. The signs had been there all along, the distance growing between them, the lack of communication ever since he’d arrived at Garrison, the unrepairable bond destroyed.

Any normal person would assume Keith was going through ordinary heartbreak. But what he was feeling was anything but that.

It was indescribable. Like a crushing weight coming down on his chest making it near impossible to grasp a breath, yet he had what he would describe as a big empty void where he felt his heart should be. It was nothing, yet at the same time it was everything. 

Somewhere between his tears, he managed to drift to sleep.

 _“Hey, hey Keith, it’s me, Shiro, wake up.” The man above him spoke, gently shaking his shoulder. Keith slowly rose from where he lay, rubbing furiously at his eyes._  

 _“Wh-What happened?” Keith asked in confusion._  

_Shiro offered him a reassuring smile. “You’re okay. You seemed to be having a nightmare again. Do you wanna talk about it?”_

_Keith let out a groan of frustration. “I’m sorry I keep waking you like this.” He looked down at his hands, which were still grasping onto his phone._

_“Your dad?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded, avoiding the other man’s gaze._

_“You know, you can talk to me about this kind of thing.” Shiro said softly, sitting himself down beside the younger teen. “I don’t exactly have a loving relationship with my father either.”_

_“At least you have a relationship with your father.” Keith muttered, immediately regretting opening up to Shiro. He didn’t need yet another person to pity him. He’d managed fine with his own resources his entire life, so he couldn’t understand why he craved the affection and kindness of this guy he’d only met months prior._  

 _“Keith?” Shiro rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “What do you mean?”_  

_“It’s nothing.” Keith shrugged. “Just a small argument, same as usual.”_

_“So he’ll be picking you up this Saturday then?”_

_“Yeah, of course,” Keith lied, “you excited for the press conference tomorrow?_

_“Definitely. Nervous, but excited.” Shiro grinned._

_Keith offered him a weak smile in return. The Kerberos mission had been a huge success, leaving Shiro, Matt, and Sam, the three involved in the mission in the spotlight. After successfully gathering samples from planet Kerberos, mankind was one step closer to discovering whether there were other life forms out there._

_“Well, get some rest. Night Shiro.” Keith smiled, sinking back into his sheets. Shiro returned to his own bed, falling asleep within minutes._

Keith jolted awake, his breathing heavy. He’d suffered from yet another sweet yet cruel nightmare about Shiro. Or should he say, a dream. Keith banged his fist down onto the mattress in frustration.

“It’s not fair Shiro,” Keith cried, “you were supposed to be here. You were supposed to comfort me.”

The Kerberos mission had failed. Samuel Holt would never get to see his wife or daughter again. Matthew Holt would never be able to sneak onto the roof with his younger sister Katie again.

 

And Takashi Shirogane would never be able to comfort Keith Kogane from another nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this as an English assessment (yes I wrote fanfic for my English assessment). We had to write a prequel or sequel to a novel or film, preferably the novel we were studying in class, however I decided to do it for Voltron. Surprisingly, I got one of the highest marks in the class for the assignment, so I thought I’d share it with you all!
> 
> It's also got university level entrance credits so like, applying for uni with that paper is gonna be fun


End file.
